Brotherly Love
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: Behind closed doors, Riku both hated and loved his brother for knowing him so well. Oneshot. Embarrassing smut I am ashamed of. Slight pain/pleasure tactics ahead. Riku/Repliku. Complete.


**A.N.:** Oh gosh. I was going through some old files and found this hidden piece deep in the abyss. So I thought, "hey! Why not share it with the world!" And now I'm quite embarrassed for posting this and finding this. THIS IS VERY OLD. All I did was correct a few things here and there.

 **Warning: Incest, boy on boy action, altogether inappropriate, ONESHOT.**

* * *

Fingers moved within Riku, stroking and rubbing against his insides. He stifled a somewhat loudish gasp with the back of his hand and he couldn't stop staring at his bedroom door, something that he hoped would not be opening anytime soon.

"You're so warm inside..." a sultry voice whispered right into his ear, the owner's frontal body pressed right into his back. Riku released a moan that was silky and smooth. He gripped onto the object he had been holding onto for what seemed like forever.

"D-don't say that," he murmured embarrassedly, his head turning to the side. His cheeks, however, brilliantly blushed as his eyes shut tightly. Riku was a tangled mixture of embarrassment, lust, and fear.

A face identical to his own leaned towards Riku, with amused identical twinkling eyes. He cocked his head to examine his blood related counterpart's facial features. Eyes scrunched shut, lips a plush red from Riku constantly biting down on them to stifle his noises, and eyebrows arched inward.

"Do you enjoy this Riku?" he lisped in a quiet voice. He received no answer except the slight tremble of Riku's body. Identical eyes scrutinized the man's expression and he obviously knew the answer, but would expect a direct one soon.

"Do you enjoy your brother doing this to you?" he asked again, this time speaking in the crevice of Riku's neck. His other arm looped around the male's body, hand grabbing his brother's cock through his thin pajama pants. His fingers teasingly stroked around the tip, making small circular motions. He continued this small torture until he applied more pressure with every twirl, swiping and spreading the bead of pre-secretion around the head as well as staining the male's pants. This caused Riku's eyes to open slowly, becoming watery from pleasure from both ends.

"Y-yes nii-san," Riku answered, his voice breaking slightly. Fingers plunged deeper into him, stroking against his inner muscles in just the right ways. He sighed out a moan, but then a sharp pain was sent straight through his spine. Riku nearly screamed out as he felt his brother's fingernails curling slowly into the head of his cock, but he bit into his soft inanimate companion to stop that noise.

"Why don't you look me in the eye when you answer Riku?" his brother taunted. Riku's pain filled eyes slowly met the gaze of his twin. His blush increased tenfold as he looked back in two teal pools of electric lust and dominance. "I asked if you enjoyed your brother doing this to you." Fingernails dug ever so harder, and Riku cried out a euphoric shout of pained pleasure.

"Y-yes!" Riku whined out desperately, his hips bucking wildly from side to side. He was begging to stop this torturous pain as it was slowly becoming too much and he whined out a quivering sigh as his brother's nails left his pink tip, which was probably red by now.

"Good..." He rewarded his twin's shameless begging and whining with his generous hand. He palmed Riku's weeping erection, stroking it until it went back into its previous state of sticking straight up. With every stroke, his other set of fingers pumped inside his entrance.

Riku's knees slowly slid up on the bed, pressing against his chest. His thighs parted wider and his ass hungrily swallowed his brother's fingers. He shamelessly moaned against his pillow, his hips bucking backward into the intruding digits.

"You're so loud. You want mom and dad to hear us?"

The words sent shivers down Riku's spine and it caused him to bite down harshly on his pillow. Drool stained and wet the pillow cover, and now his moans were more muffled. It was hard to contain his pleasure as his brother's fingers twisted in the most delicious ways.

Especially when he was now ramming his fingers quickly straight into Riku's ass.

"Oo-ooh!" Riku's back arched significantly, feeling his brother drive his fingers deeper and deeper. His teeth dug into the pillow, his cock straining against his pajamas even more. He could feel the heat of his twin's palm through his pants, but the lack of skin upon skin contact was making him frustratedly horny.

"You're so hot...your ass is just swallowing them up..." his twin grunted. He momentarily took his hand off of Riku's groin to slip his own cock out of his jeans.

Riku's face turned towards his identical twin, and he panted at the sight. His twin flicked off the cap of their lubricant and was smearing some all over his cock.

 _Shlick_. Riku heard the wet sounds as his brother pumped his length, successfully spreading the fluid. Fingers soon left his entrance, making him sigh in relief and at the loss of his pleasure. The set of fingers entered his replica's mouth, dutifully licking them clean. **_You taste so good_.** His brother didn't even have to say it. His hot stare was directed at Riku's face, which was becoming more flushed and sweaty by the moment.

Then the warm wet tip was pressed against his ass through the pajamas, and Riku panted even more heavily. A moist mixture of lubricant with pre-cum was staining his pants. Riku was feeling hotter and hotter as the moments rolled by. The more he felt his brother hotly press against him, the more he wanted his brother's bare dick.

"How do you want me to fuck you," he crudely asked into Riku's ear. Fingers curled into the back of Riku's pajama pants, each hand pulling in opposite directions. The silverette's eyes opened wide as he heard a soft rip of clothing and felt a draft near his rear. He gasped as stiff warm wet flesh slipped through the newly made rip and pressed against his twitching hole. "You want it slow and rough, I bet."

"Y-yeah...please," Riku begged softly, and his wishes were immediately granted. His mouth opened wide as Rep's thick flesh entered him slowly, breaching him. He was being stretched beyond the normal finger's width limit, and he cried out loudly. He was getting entered from behind with his pants still on, and he felt so hot.

His brother grunted in his ear, gasping shortly afterward. "God, Riku, you're b-burning up..." he chuckled, but his voice wavered. His chest fully pressed against the flat of Riku's back. He bit the shell of his ear and lisped, "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

His twin's hips winded back before he roughly pushed back in, eliciting a strong grunt from Riku. Although it hurt, Riku still pushed right back against him, feeling his brother's balls rub up all against his cheeks and his trimmed pubes prickling him. Riku's mouth opened wide as his brother settled into a devastatingly slow pace, a heavy contrast to his rough thrusts.

Each time, Riku felt his cock delve all the way in. He would feel all eight inches rub up inside him, stay there for a couple of seconds for him to remember just who was fucking him, and then exit slowly due to Riku's tight inner walls sucking him in, reminding Riku that he had wanted this more than his brother. Then the process would repeat, building a pooling heat within Riku's belly and causing a large amount of drool to exit the side of his lips.

Riku didn't care how sick this was. His brother's cock felt so damn good. His brother knew him from the inside out and knows what makes him squirm. He knows what would make Riku orgasm so hard that his cum would splatter over his own chest and face.

Riku's eyes opened momentarily to peek down at his tent. His cock had became so straight and erect that it had slipped out of buttoned hole of his pajamas, flopping vertically. White secretion dripped off of the head and onto his bed.

"You're soiling your sheets," his brother teased as he bit Riku's ear harshly and proceeded to shred Riku's pants right off of him. Riku gasped as he was pushed into the bed, his cock a small barrier between his stomach and sheets. Riku felt his brother's hands grip and push his hips down with force. He gave himself enough leverage before slamming his cock in between clenched cheeks, groaning and grunting into Riku's neck.

Riku's open mouth let out some high pitched moans that even he was ashamed of. The mixture of his brother's hot cock pillaging him along with the new friction against his own throbbing member was making him delirious. "Faster, faster...please!" he begged.

"You want me to cum inside your cute little boy pussy," he growled out. He got a quick nod from the boy beneath him and he rammed into Riku more quickly. "Beg for it baby..."

"P-please don't make me say that..." Riku moaned with shame. Then his brother halted his movements and pulled back so that only the head of his cock was inside Riku. He was just sitting still, patiently waiting, while Riku was soon losing his own patience. He panted hard into his sheets, whining as his hips desperately bucked. His brother would do this whenever he wanted Riku to do something, knowing that he would eventually beg and give in. He knew Riku's resolve was weak. "...P-please," Riku weakly whispered, finally giving in to his twin's demands.

"Please what?" His brother was toying with him. Riku didn't like being toyed with when he was on the verge of cumming and yet he loved every second of it. He loved and hated begging for his brother. It made him feel hot all over because of the humiliation.

"Please cum inside my boy pussy!" Riku pleaded, his thighs spreading. His cheeks burned from the absolute lewd choice of words his brother made him scream out.

His twin then plunged inside so deep that it struck his prostrate. Riku's vision would blur and turn an intense white, his nerves sparking like the end of a fused broken wire. His brother thrusted so hard that Riku's body moved back and forth from the force, incidentally causing Riku's pelvis to press against his sheets.

Riku cried out when the friction on his cock and in his ass became far too much to hold back anymore. He moaned through his whole orgasm, his cum staining the sheets below him. The force from his brother's hips sent Riku rubbing against his own juices, making him all sticky and wet.

But, Riku didn't care once he heard the loud groan from his twin before he used his body to milk himself completely inside Riku. His mouth stayed open as he felt himself getting filled with that warm, delicious cum. "Oh fuck..." he moaned softly as his brother took out his limping wet cock.

His twin grinned as he crawled over to Riku, who was currently turning around to lay on his side. Riku knew what his brother wanted him to do. The silver haired male leaned to take his identical's cock into his mouth and slurped lewdly. It was a mixture of flavored lube, his sex juices, and his brother's semen. Riku sucked it until it was clean, surprised to find it spring right in front of his face when he released it. Riku blushed as his identical grabbed the base of his cock and smeared his head all along Riku's face.

"Ready to go again?" his twin asked with a dirty smirk.


End file.
